Up to now, a cable etc. is entered into a laid pipe, and a compressed air or a bamboo is passed therethrough, so that the cable is laid in the pipe, However, according to this laying method, not only the cable etc. cannot be laid outside the pipe, but also a heavy cable such as a power electric wire and a control wire cannot be laid between the electric room in the construction and the electric equipments on the site. Up to now, in a case where such a heavy cable is said, a number of operators are distributed previously between the electric room and the electric equipments then the cable is transferred by the hands of the operators.
In the concrete, the operators are distributed every about 20 meters, then the first operator pulls the cable while taking a cable head on a leading end of the cable wound around a cable drum and transfers the cable head to the next operator which is distributed about 20 meters away, and the next operator pulls the cable while taking the cable head in the same way, and transfers it to further next operator. After the cable head passes through the laying place and the cable has been finished to be pulled to the destination, the cable is transferred to a predetermined position of racks and the like by the hands of all of the operators in time to the shout of the leader of the operators.
Therefore, a conventional laying operation requires a number of persons, also requires a long time of operation. In case where the laying operation is carried out at an elevated spot, a foothold is established, and then the operators must move on footing boards from a starting point to a terminal point of the cable, so that there are problems that the efficiency of the laying operation is poor, and that it is dangerous. Particularly, in a case where the object is laid on a complicated route which is bent up and down, right and left, there are many cases that not only the cable but also the equipments in the vicinity of the route are damaged.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a laying or transporting apparatus in which a smaller number of persons are needed for the laying or transporting operation, and the laying or transporting time can be reduced compared with that in the prior art apparatus.
It is an another object of the present invention to provide a laying or transporting apparatus which can execute the laying or transporting operation efficiently and safely even on the elevated spot and the complicated place or course.